Saiyajin no Shison
by Inesperado Add
Summary: El castaño no llego a tiempo a salvar a la monja...Su desesperación hizo despertar su poder oculto...El castaño utilizara este poder para proteger a sus seres queridos de la amenazas que haya en el camino...No por nada es un descendiente de aquel protegió la tierra de las fuerzas del mal en el pasado...El descendiente de Son Gokuh. (Issei x Raynalle x Harem) (¡Prologo subido!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos. En estos días, he estado teniendo una idea en mente y la voy a plasmar ahora. En esta historia tendrá elementos de Dragon Ball Super, por ejemplo, Goku, los saiyajins, etc. Bien no quiero contar más spoiler sobre de este fic ya que os arruinaría la sorpresa. Solo espero que sea bien recibido. Sin más que decir, comencemos. High School DXD no me pertenece sino a su autor Ichiei Ishibumi y tampoco los elementos de Dragon Ball, sino de su autor Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

\- Blah, blah, blah… (Personaje hablando).

\- _Blah, blah, blah…_ (Personaje pensando o mensaje)

\- **[Blah, blah, blah…]** (Ddraig o cualquier ser encerrado hablando desde la Sacred Gear o Espada).

\- [Blah, blah, blah…](Ddraig o cualquier ser encerrado hablando).

 _\- [Blah, blah, blah…]_ (Ddraig o cualquier ser encerrado pensando).

\- **(Blah, blah, blah)** (Yo mientras describo o hablo de algo de un personaje en mitad del pov o historia).

\- **Blah Blah blah…. (** Personaje diciendo sus técnicas especiales)

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **El despertar Saiyajin**

Issei junto con Koneko y Kiba, fueron en busca de la monja, Asia Argento. La rubia se encontraba secuestrada por el ángel caído, Raynare, en la iglesia abandonada.

El castaño junto con la loli y el rubio, entraron a la iglesia y se encontraron con el exorcista, Freed Selzeen, deteniendo el paso de los demonios del clan Gremory.

Issei junto con sus amigos, derrotaron al peliblanco haciendo que él se escapara, no sin antes decir que la monja se encontraba debajo del atril.

* * *

 **(El atril para quien no lo sepa, es el "mueble" que donde pone el cura la biblia y en donde lee en voz alta).**

* * *

Koneko, sin decir nada, destruye el atril y se fijaron que debajo del atril, había un pasadizo. Issei junto con Kiba y Koneko, bajaron rápidamente sin decir nada.

Al llegar, el castaño ve a Asia colgada en una cruz y a su lado a su "novia" Yuuma Amano, conocida como Raynare.

La pelinegra, comienza a reír y extrae la Sacred Gear de la rubia, que es el Twillight Healing. Al extraérsela, Issei corre hacia ella y le quita sus cadenas.

Al quitársela, se fue corriendo del lugar, los sacerdotes que se encontraba en ese lugar decide detenerle el paso pero Kiba y Koneko retiene a los sacerdotes. Haciendo que el castaño se escapara con la monja en sus brazos de ese lugar.

Mientras que pasaba eso.

Rias y Akeno se encontraba en el bosque donde situaba la iglesia, y se encontró con los compañeros de Raynare.

Esos ángeles caídos eran, Donashiku, Milttelt y Calawarner. Ellos empezaron a burlase de Issei porque era débil para enfrentarse a Raynare. Haciendo que Rias, se enfadase y desintegrara con su poder de la destrucción.

Al eliminarlos, siente un enorme poder haciendo que ella se sorprenda y más al ver un destello de luz y relámpagos, destrozando el techo de la iglesia.

\- ¿¡Qué es eso!?.- Gritó Rias alarmada por semejante poder.

\- Ara ara.- Solo atinó decir Akeno también sorprendida.

* * *

 **En la iglesia abandonada – Minutos antes de que Rias matase a los compañeros de Raynare.**

Issei había conseguido salir del pasadizo con Asia en sus brazos. El castaño sin pensarlo dos veces, deja a la rubia en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar de manera delicada.

Al hacerlo, la rubia comienza abrir los ojos y el castaño comenzó a hablar.

\- Asia, aguanta.- Dijo Issei preocupado por la rubia.- ¡En cuanto salgamos de aquí serás libre!.- Dijo eso mientras cogía con sus dos manos la mano derecha de la rubia.- ¡Podrás estar conmigo para siempre! ¡Seremos amigos para siempre!.- Declaro eso ultimo algo asustado.

\- Estaba…- Comenzó hablar Asia con las fuerzas que le quedaba.- Tan feliz de que fuésemos amigos…aunque sea por corto tiempo…- Dijo ella intentando respirar.

Issei ante tal declaración comienza a salirse las lágrimas.

\- ¿De qué hablas?.- Preguntó el castaño.- ¡Aun hay muchos lugares a los que quiero llevarte!.

Asia al oír eso, comienza a lagrimear mientras sonreía lo que decía el castaño.

\- Karaoke ¿Verdad?.- Empezó a decir desesperadamente el castaño mientras lloraba.- Después al parque de diversiones, recoger flores…Presentarte a mis amigos, aunque son algo pervertidos pero son buenas personas.

\- Desearía…haber nacido…en este país…y en asistir… a la escuela contigo.- Empezaba a decir Asia cerrando lentamente sus ojos mientras soltaba las manos del castaño para ponérselo en la mejilla del castaño.- Estas llorando…por mí…gracias…pero…perdona a…Ray…- Terminó de decir Asia muriendo con una sonrisa.

Issei al ver que Asia dejo de respirar comenzó a decir en shock.

\- Asia…¿Por qué tu?.- Preguntó Issei a la nada.- Curaste a todo el mundo…¡Incluso curaste a un demonio con tu corazón amable!.- Gritó el abrazando el cuerpo de la chica.- ¡Hey Dios! ¡Estas allí! ¿¡Cierto!?.- Gritó de nuevo el castaño pero alzando más la voz.- ¡Por favor! ¡No me quites a Asia! ¡Te lo ruego!.- Pidió entre llantos el castaño.

\- ¿Un demonio que le ruega a Dios en una iglesia?.- Preguntó una voz femenina ante tal declaración del castaño.

Issei mueve su cabeza y se encuentra a su lado a Raynare, esta le estaba mirando de manera incrédula.

\- Qué broma tan desagradable.- Solo atinó decir la ángel caído.

\- ¡Raynare!.- Gritó el castaño algo cabreado.

\- Mira esto.- Dijo ella mostrando su brazo un corte.- Mientras venía hacia aquí, ese rubio me atacó.

\- ¡Kiba y Koneko-chan…!.- Fue interrumpido por la ángel caído.

\- ¿No te parece genial?.- Preguntó ella mientras se curaba, gracias al Sacred Gear que tenía.- No importa que tan profunda es la herida, puedo curarme…Para los ángeles caídos, quienes perdimos la bendición de Dios, es un regalo fabuloso.- Dijo ella mientras movía su recuperado brazo para luego juntar sus manos.- Con esto, mi estatus de ángel caído se elevará.

Issei ante tales palabras, deja a Asia en el asiento de antes y empieza a hablar mientras que se levantaba y miraba a Raynare.

* * *

( **Insertar OST en YouTube: Gohan Angers Cover)**

* * *

\- ¿Crees qué me importa?.- Preguntó Issei con voz furiosa.- Ángeles caídos…demonios…me importa una mierda…¡ESO NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CON ASIA!.- Gritó el mientras que sus pelos comenzaba a moverse.

Cada palabra, hacía que el suelo se agrietara. De repente, Issei aprieta los puños y comienza a apretar sus dientes.

\- Grrrrrrrrrr.- Empezó a gruñir Issei mientras que sus pelos se ponía erizados.

Raynare veía eso pero no decidió a atacar.

Cada gruñido que daba el castaño, las grietas del suelo comenzaba a elevarse, su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar su tamaño, en el cielo formaba rayos haciendo que el techo de la iglesia se destrozara.

De repente, en su brazo izquierdo, la Twice Critical comenzaba a evolucionar. Raynare comienza a sorprenderse de la energía que desprendía en Issei, pero no se dio cuenta de que su Twice Critica comenzaba a evolucionar.

\- _¡No puede ser! ¡Cada vez su energía aumenta más! ¡Debo acabar con esto ya!...Aunque no quiera…pero ordenes son ordenes.-_ Pensaba ella aterrada mientras preparaba lanzas de luz.

Los lanzó, pero lo que dejo más aterrada es que las lanzas de luz no llegaba al castaño, una especie de barrera lo protegía.

\- ¡Grrrrrrr!...¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!.- Dio un grito Issei haciendo que una ola de energía volara a Raynare junto con sus lanzas de luz y destrozara las ventanas del lugar.

Ante tal grito, un aura de color naranja rodeaba en el cuerpo de Issei y ante tal grito, su aspecto cambió.

* * *

 **Actualidad.**

* * *

Rias y Akeno al ver esa energía, se preocuparon por Issei. Ellas sabían desde el principio que Issei se encontraba en el lugar, asi que Rias ordeno a Akeno a limpiar el lugar mientras que ella se dirigía a la iglesia corriendo.

 **Mientras tanto en otro planeta.**

 **-** ¡Eh!.- Dijo una persona bajita de color azul con gafas de sol.- ¡Goku! ¿As sentido eso?.- Preguntó esa persona a la otra persona que tenía al lado.

La persona era Son Goku, antiguo guerrero que protegía la Tierra, era un Saiyajin que fue enviado a la tierra por su padre Bardock para evitar la muerte de el a manos de Freezer, el emperador del mal. Este usaba un Gi de color negro, camisas, cinturón y muñequeras de color rosa.

\- Claro que lo sentí Kaio-sama.- Contestó Goku con su clásica sonrisa al sujeto con el nombre de Kaio-sama.- Pero es raro, es un Ki parecido al mío.- Dijo el extrañado.

\- Creo que esa persona quien sentiste ese Ki, es tu descendiente.- Dijo el sorprendiendo a Goku.

\- ¿¡En serio!?.- Preguntó Goku sorprendido y emocionado.

\- Sí, pero su Ki es inestable…incluso alcanzó el estado del Super Saiyajin falso.- Declaró el Kaio-sama haciendo sorprender al pelinegro.- Goku, tú te encargaras de entrenarle.

\- ¿¡Yo!?.- Preguntó el sorprendido mientras se señalaba así mismo.

\- Sí, tu le enseñaras a controlar su Ki.- Declaró el viejo kaio mirando seriamente al pelinegro.

\- Mmm.- Murmuraba Goku pensativo.- Vale.- Aceptó el de buena gana.- Pero antes quiero ver como es…pero..¿Dónde está Baba?.- Preguntó Goku al kaio.

\- Debe de estar con Emma Daio.- Contestó Kaio-sama con un suspiro.

\- Voy a buscarla.- Dijo el saiyajin poniendo sus dedos en la frente.

Al hacerlo Goku desaparece y a los cinco minutos, apareció de nuevo con una vieja enana con vestimenta de bruja y tenía el cabello de color purpura y debajo de ella tenía una bola de cristal, era la Uranai Baba, la hermana de Roshi.

\- Ya volví.- Anunció Goku con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Goku! ¡La última vez que utilizas el **Shunka Ido** **(Transmisión Instantánea)** de sorpresa **!**.- Gritó Baba alterada.

El saiyajin solo se reía y pedía disculpas mientras que Kaio-sama solo decía "No tiene remedio" mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mientras en el planeta Tierra, precisamente en algún lugar de Colombia.

* * *

 **La Tierra – Colombia – Lugar ¿?**

En Colombia, precisamente en el jardín botánico de Medellín, se encontraba una chica. Esa chica tenía el pelo corto de color castaño, ojos de color miel, su altura era como mucho 1,70 metros, sus pechos al juzgar por su tamaño, eran de copa C.

Ella tenía un vestido de color blanco solo que la parte de la falda, portaba los colores de Colombia.

Esa chica, cuidaba y regaba las orquídeas y algunas plantas, hasta que…

\- ¿huh?.- Murmuró esa chica sorprendida.- Esta energía…Me es familiar.- Habló la castaña mirando a la nada.

Ella cerró sus ojos y empezó a analizar esa energía que ella sintió. Estuvo un rato hasta que abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Ese Ki…!.- Declaró aquella chica cayéndole la regadera.- ¡Diablos!.- Gritó ella viendo que había dejado el suelo empapado de agua.- Uff…ahora debo limpiarlo.- Decía la chica yendo a buscar la fregona.

La chica al encontrar la fregona se dispuso a limpiar el desastre que ella mismo había hecho, mientras que limpiaba esta pensaba en su mente.

\- _Al juzgar de como expulsa su Ki, recién lo despierta y de manera furiosa_.- Pensó la castaña de forma analítica.- _Espero que no se encuentre en problemas.-_ Pensaba eso ultimo preocupada.

Ella al terminar de limpiar el desastre dejó de pensar, acto seguido, la castaña al salir del jardín botánico, esta pensó con decisión.

\- _Es hora de volver a Kuoh a verte de nuevo…Issei-chan..Mi Otouto._ \- Declaró la castaña con determinación.

 **Volviendo con Issei en la iglesia abandonada.**

Raynare se levantó algo lastimada, pero se curó con la Sacred Gear de la fallecida monja. Rias y Akeno entraron en la iglesia abandonada y se sorprendieron el cambio de Issei.

Kiba y Koneko también salieron del lugar que estaban, solo que la loli estaba algo herida. Ambos también se sorprendieron al ver el cambio que sufrió Issei.

Issei tenía los pelos erizados hacia arriba, sus ropas se desgarró debido a que le salieron los musculo, no tenía pupilas y su mirada era de pura furia.

\- Isse/Ise-kun/Hyoudou-kun/Issei-sempai.- Dijeron Rias y los demás sorprendidos.

\- Maldito…- Declaró Reynalle cabreada mientras se levantaba.

Rias iba ir adonde estaba ella para atacarla y a ayudar a su peón, pero el castaño le hablo.

\- Esta es mi pelea…Rias…¡No se entrometan!.- Declaró Issei expulsando su Ki para luego agarrar a Asia y dársela en los brazos de Rias.- Llévala a un lugar seguro.

La peliroja algo aterrorizada, asistió con la cabeza y decidió no intervenir. Akeno como gesto de comprensión, puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.

Rias movió su cabeza para mirar a la pelinegra y solamente para ver que ella asentía con la cabeza. La peliroja asinstio con la cabeza y se fue del lugar junto con su séquito, no sin antes pensar antes de irse.

\- _Isse…¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es este poder que emanas?.-_ Pensó Rias preocupada para luego ver la mano izquierda del castaño.- _Con que Isse, tiene la Boosted Gear…ya sabía que tenía un poder enorme, pero lo que me preocupa es su cambio…-_ Pensó eso ultimo mientras que salía del lugar.

Al irse, una voz se escuchó del lugar.

\- **[¡BOOST!].-** Decía esa voz, venía del Sacred Gear de Issei.

La pelinegra al oír ese sonido se sorprendió y miro que el brazo izquierdo del castaño ya no portaba la Twice Critical.

\- ¡No puede ser!.- Gritó Raynalle sorprendida y aterrada.- ¡Esa es…!.- Fue interrumpida porque Issei se dirigió a donde estaba ella rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo fuerte en el estómago.

Al darle ese puñetazo, la pelinegra debido a la fuerza del puñetazo, se llevó las manos en el estómago como gesto de dolor. Issei aun insatisfecho, le dio una patada en la mandíbula haciendo que ella volase hasta chocar con la pared de la iglesia.

El castaño con una velocidad impresionante, se dirigió a donde estaba ella y le dio varios puñetazos en el costado hasta romper las costillas para luego finalizar con un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que la pelinegra vomitase sangre.

Issei tras darle esa patada le cogió del cuello y levantarla al aire.

Raynalle al sentir que el castaño le cogía del cuello, solo temblaba de miedo.

* * *

( **Cortad el OST aquí)**

* * *

\- _¡Me va a matar! ¡No quiero morir!.-_ Pensaba ella aterrada como el castaño le miraba.- _Aunque es imposible que salga viva de esta…total…por todo lo que hecho es imposible que me perdone.-_ Pensaba ella triste.

\- ¿Últimas palabras antes de que te mate?.- Preguntó Issei fríamente mientras apretaba el cuello.

\- ¡Ugg!.- Dijo Raynalle adolorida al sentir ese apretón.- No tuve…¡ugg!...remedio…- Habló ella de manera triste.

\- ¿¡A qué te refieres maldita!? ¡Habla o te mato!.- Preguntó el castaño apretando más el cuello de la chica.

La chica solo grito y para la sorpresa del castaño, ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

\- No quería…matar a Asia-chan…pero…si no lo hacía…"el" me asesinaría.- Declaró la chica entre llantos.

Issei al oír eso, sus pelos y su aspecto volvió a la normalidad.

Rias y su séquito en realidad no se fueron del lugar, se quedaron escondido detrás de la puerta observando la pelea.

Tanto Rias y los demás se sorprendieron de cómo el castaño le dio una brutal paliza a la ángel caído. Y más cuando ella comenzó a llorar, algo nunca visto para sus ojos.

El castaño sin decir nada la soltó y la dejo caer en el suelo.

\- Cof cof…- Tosía Raynalle debido a que se ahogaba.

\- Te escucho.- Solo dijo Issei seriamente mirando a la chica.- Te aconsejo que me digas la verdad, porque sino…- Dijo eso mientras que elevaba su energía.- Te destruiré…¿De acuerdo?.- Declaró el con una voz fría.

La pelinegra solo asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente. Ella se quedó callada por unos momentos debido al miedo que sentía y solo atinó a decir.

\- Veras…yo no quería matar a Asia-chan.- Habló ella con voz de arrepentimiento.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?.- Preguntó Issei seriamente.

\- Lo hice…por órdenes por Kokabiel-sama.- Declaró Raynalle temblando de miedo con ojos lloroso.- El nos ordenó a mí y a los demás que cualquier usuario de una Sacred Gear que veamos, lo matásemos.- Explicó ella mientras lloraba.- Yo fui la única que me negué pero él me amenazó diciendo de que si no lo hacía, me haría sentir como si no quisiera haber nacido…Antes…cuando dije sobre de aumentar mi estatus era una tapadera a lo que sentía…no lo dije de verdad.-Terminó de explicar ella bajando la cabeza.- Sonará hipócrita viniendo de mi diciendo eso, ya que te mate una vez e iba volver hacerlo, incluso mate a una chica al que consideraba mi hermana menor…Si no me crees viniendo de mí, lo entiendo.- Declaró ella arrepentida.- Eso es todo…acaba con mi vida si quieres…total…¿De qué serviría?...Si no me matases, Kokabiel-sama me mataría igual…soy un asco.- Declaró eso último auto despreciándose.

Issei, quien este se encontraba callado debido a que escuchaba atentamente sus motivos. Al terminar de relatar la caído, este pensaba de que si lo que decía era verdad o no. Perdonar su vida o no. Hasta que escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-[Perdonala…no sien…to…q…ue…mienta.].- Dijo esa voz entrecortada en la mente del castaño.

El castaño se sorprendió y miro alrededor para luego mira a la chica fijamente. Ella lloraba amargadamente y sin consuelo. Issei al ver eso, sintió que ella decía la verdad y le abraza, ante la sorpresa de Raynalle y de Rias y su séquito.

La peliroja al ver la acción pensaba.

- _Issei ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Ella es nuestra enemigo!.-_ Pensaba Rias seriamente y algo celosa.

* * *

( **Insertad OST en YouTube: Tokyo Ghoul – Yukata Yamada – Extended)**

* * *

\- Siento…que no mientes.- Dijo Issei cerrando sus ojos.- Una parte de mi dice que no te crea debido a que me mataste siendo un humano pero otra parte de mi dice que dices la verdad…Por eso…te creeré.- Declaró el sorprendiendo aún más a la chica.

\- ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó ella agachando su cabeza.

\- ¿Huh?.- Solo atinó decir el castaño curioso.

\- ¿¡Por qué eres así!?.- Preguntó y gritó Raynalle aún con lágrimas.- ¡Te maté cuando eras un simple humano que desconocías el sobrenatural!.- Ella comenzó a golpear suavemente en el pecho del castaño.- ¿¡Cómo puedes creerme!? ¡Después de todo lo que os hice sufrir a ti y a Asia-chan! ¿¡Por qué!?.

Issei solo se dejó golpear, cada golpe sentía cuanto sufría la caído. Hasta que ella dejó de golpear y solo lloraba. Cosa que aprovechó para hablar.

\- Es cierto.- Empezó a hablar Issei con una sonrisa.- Me mataste lo reconozco. Pero, si es verdad que lo dices…que fuiste obligada hacerlo…entonces te perdono.

\- ¡Issei! ¿¡Acaso en ese estado de furia se te cayó un tornillo!?.- Gritó Rias histérica mientras entraba a escena junto con su séquito.

\- Buchou…- Solo atinó decir el castaño sorprendido.

\- ¡Ella te mato a ti y a esa monja! ¿¡Por qué la perdonas!?.- Preguntó la pelirroja señalando a la caído que solo se aferraba al castaño.- ¿Y si miente y te quiere matar por la espalda?.

Issei se quedó pensativo hasta que habló.

\- La perdono…porque siento que no miente…llámame loco buchou…pero así es como lo siento.- Dijo el castaño mientras se separaba lentamente de la chica.

\- Pero…- Intentaba reclamar ella pero fue interrumpida por Raynalle.

\- Issei…no tiene sentido que me defiendas…- Habló Raynalle triste.- Aunque me perdonases…Kokabiel-sama me mataría aunque esté al lado de Azzazel-sama.

Issei se preguntaba quién era ese tal Azzazel y Kokabiel pero dejó esa pregunta de lado para más tarde.

\- _Mierda…¡Debe de haber otro modo!.-_ Pensaba Issei desesperado.- _Sé que me mató pero era ordenes…¡No lo hizo porque ella quiso!_

\- Isse…sintiéndolo mucho…pero debo acabar con su vida.- Declaró Rias con pesar.

\- ¿¡Qué!?.- Dijo el castaño sorprendido.- ¡No puede hacerlo Buchou!.- Gritó Issei defendiendo de nuevo a la cáido.

\- Dejalo Issei…Así debe ser.- Le calló la pelinegra con un beso en la mejilla cosa que dejó descolocado el castaño.

Ante eso, Raynalle se levantó y se dirigió enfrente de Rias con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

\- Gremory-san…estoy lista.- Dijo la caída a la Gremory.

Ante tal acción, Rias se quedó sorprendida, ya que ella aceptaba su muerte. Sin decir nada más, la pelirroja alzo su brazo derecho y en su mano salió un círculo mágico y de ella salían chispas de color carmesí.

Raynalle, solo cerro los ojos.

\- _Aquí llega mi final.-_ Pensaba ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.- _Al menos…le dije la verdad a Issei y me perdonó…pero…debo aceptar mi destino…prefiero que me mate su ama antes de que me mate ese loco por las guerras.-_ Pensó Raynalle mientras que Rias estaba ya preparada para su ataque.- _En verdad…me divertí mucho en esa cita que tuve contigo…Ise.-_ Pensó eso ultimó con algunas lágrimas.

\- ¡No lo hagas Buchou!.- Gritó Issei mientras que se ponía enfrente de Raynalle y abriendo sus brazos en señal de protección.

\- ¡Issei/Isse/Issei-sempai/Hyoudou-kun!.- Gritaron todos sorprendidos.

\- Si la matas…- Decía el algo de miedo.- ¡Me tendrás que matarme a mí!

\- Ella puede ser un amenaza…compréndelo Isse...Apártate.- Pidió Rias al castaño.

\- Y si yo fuera una amenaza en un futuro…¿Me matarías?.- Preguntó el castaño seriamente.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Jamás te mataría!.- Contestó la pelirroja alterada.- Aparte ella lo ha dicho, aunque la perdonases o no, su jefe la mataría.

\- ¡Entonces la protegeré!.- Declaró Issei sorprendiendo a la pelinegra y a la peliroja.- ¡Si ella vuelve a cometer crímenes! ¡Entonces no me interpondré en su muerte!...Por favor buchou.- Rogó el a su ama.

Rias se quedó pensando hasta que canceló su hechizo y dio un suspiro.

* * *

( **Cortad el OST por aquí)**

* * *

\- Tu ganas.- Dijo Rias mirando al castaño con una sonrisa derrotada.- Ella será perdonada.

Raynalle al oír eso solamente lloro y el castaño bajó sus brazos y al ver que la caída lloraba. Este lo abrazó.

\- Ella contara con nuestra protección.- Dijo la peliroja con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias…- Solo dijo Raynalle agradecida mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Pero bajo con ciertas condiciones.- Declaró Rias haciendo que tanto Issei como Raynalle le prestara atención.- La primera es que cualquier atentado a mí o cualquiera de mi séquito, se te ejecutara en el acto.- Dijo ella la primera condición.

\- No lo veo inconveniente.- Solo dijo Raynalle aceptando su primera condición.

\- La segunda es que estarás en vigilancia hasta nueva orden, por lo cual, debes ir a nuestra academia.- Dijo Rias su segunda condición cosa que la caído aceptó sin rechistar.- Y mi última condición es si te veo matando a alumnos o hagas algo que haga que ponga en riesgo a los demonios, se te ejecutara en el acto…¿Alguna queja?.- Preguntó la peliroja de manera estricta.

Raynalle solo negó con la cabeza en señal de que no tenía ninguna queja y solo agradeció por darle una oportunidad. Kiba y Koneko no tenía ningún problema.

Akeno no estaba de acuerdo de que ella fuese perdonada, pero no quería llevarle la contraria a su ama.

Después de haberse calmado las cosas. Raynalle miraba a Issei con un ligero sonrojo. Cosa que nadie lo noto.

Rias acostó a Asia en el suelo. Tanto Issei y Raynalle cogieron las manos de la rubia, el castaño cogía la mano derecha de la rubia mientras que la pelinegra sostenía la izquierda. Issei lloraba mientras que Raynalle solo tenía una mirada triste.

\- Asia…perdón por no haber llegado a tiempo.- Se disculpaba Issei entre llantos.

\- Ise…ella lo quiso así.- Declaró la pelinegra haciendo que el castaño le preguntara "¿A qué se refería?".- Dejame decirte lo que paso…- Empezó a relatar ella lo que paso.

* * *

 **\- Flashback-**

* * *

 **Iglesia abandonada – Sótano – Horas antes de que Issei llegara a la iglesia.**

Asia se encontraba en el sótano junto con Raynalle y los demás caídos. Ellos discutían el plan que tenían en mente, pero Raynalle no hablaba ya que ellos sabían que Raynalle no quería matar por obtener un ascenso por lo cual le ignoraban.

Lo que ellos se dieron cuenta, es que la pelinegra abrazaba a la rubia protectoramente. Cosa que Donashiku aprovecho la situación.

\- Bien Raynalle, ya que estas apegada con esa monja, serás la que le tiene que extraer la Twillight Healing.- Declaró el pelinegro con una sonrisa enferma.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Me niego!.- Declaró Raynalle enfadada.- ¡No quiero seguir con esto Donashiku! ¡Ya mate a Hyoudou Issei! ¡Al que vosotros consideráis como una amenaza! ¡Ugh!.- Dejó de hablar porque Donashiku le dio una patada en el estómago.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes derecho a negarte!.- Declaró el caído algo molesto.- ¡Si no lo haces reportare de esto a Kokabiel-sama!

\- ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡No quiero matar a Asia-chan!.- Se negó de nuevo la pelinegra.

Milttelt arta de las quejas de su compañera iba a darle un puñetazo pero la rubia se puso en medio. Iba a hablar pero fue interrumpida por Asia.

\- Por favor…no le peguéis más a Raynalle-san.- Pidió Asia triste.- Ella se encargara de extraer mi Sacred Gear.

\- ¡Pero!.- Iba a recriminar Raynalle pero fue interrumpida por Donashiku.

\- ¡Oh! Con que aceptas tu muerte…¡Fascinante!.- Declaró Donashiku sorprendido.- Bueno nosotros vigilaremos la zona. Raynalle…hazlo o sufrirás la consecuencia.- Declaró eso ultimo como una amenaza.

Al decir eso, Donashiku junto con Calawarner y Milttelt se fueron del lugar dejando solos a Raynalle y Asia.

\- Asia-chan.- Habló Raynalle comenzando a llorar.- Lo siento…no quiero hacer esto.- Decía ella mientras colocaba a la rubia en el crucifijo.- Este crucifijo sirve para extraerte tu Sacred Gear.

Al hacerlo, varias personas comenzaba a llegar para ver la extracción. Raynalle miraba a la gente con asco hasta que una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Raynalle-san.- Llamó Asia a la caído.- No se preocupe, si mi destino es morir…que así sea.- Declaró ella con una sonrisa y con algunas lágrimas.

Raynalle iba recriminar ante tal declaración, pero fue interrumpida por la misma rubia.

\- Raynalle-san, sé que no quisistes matar a Ise-san.- Dijo la rubia mirando a la pelinegra.- Por favor, solo te pido que lo cuides por mi.- Pidió ella mientras cerraba sus ojos.

La caído solo se secó sus lágrimas y aceptó a su pedido. Ella comenzó con la extracción hasta que llego el castaño para salvar a la rubia.

* * *

 **\- FIN DEL FLASBACK –**

* * *

 **En la iglesia abandonada – Actualidad.**

 **-** Eso fue lo que pasó.- Terminó de relatar la caído agachando la cabeza.

Issei al escuchar ese relato, se sintió mal consigo mismo ya que en ese estado de furia, quería matar a una inocente.

Sin vacilar, con su otra mano lo apoyo en el hombro izquierdo de la chica. Cosa que ella se sorprendió.

\- ¿Ise-kun?.- Preguntó Raynalle mirando al castaño a los ojos.

\- Perdón.- Se disculpó Issei.- Casi te iba a matar siendo inocente de todo esto…pero te prometo que me hare fuerte para poder protegerte de ese tal Kokabiel.- Declaró el castaño con una sonrisa haciendo que la caído se sonrojara levemente, cosa que puso a Rias algo celosa.

\- G-Gracias.- Agradeció la caído con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Bueno, basta de tanto lamentarse.- Dijo Rias haciendo que el castaño quitase la mano del hombro de la chica algo nervioso.- Raynalle-san ¿Podrías quitarte el Twillight Healing?.- Preguntó la Gremory haciendo que la caído dijera "¿Para qué?".- Quizás sea demasiado tarde pero…- Decía ella mostrando una pieza de ajedrez, precisamente el arfil.- No perdemos nada por intentarlo.- Terminó ella de hablar con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Buchou! ¿¡No me digas qué…!?.- Preguntó Issei sorprendido pero no termino de formular su pregunta debido a que la peliroja le interrumpió.

\- Sí isse.- Asintió ella con la cabeza.- La reviviré y que sea parte de mi familia. Ya que los poderes que ella tiene pueden ser útiles. Para eso necesito que Raynalle-san se quite los anillos y se los vuelva a poner a esta chica.- Explicó ella haciendo que Issei se alegrara.

Pero esa alegría duró muy poco debido a que Issei encontró un inconveniente.

\- Pero Buchou, no se supone que si se extrae a una persona su Sacred Gear, ¿Esa persona muere?.- Pregunto el castaño algo preocupado ya que no quería que se muriera la caído.

\- Eso pasaría si está ligado a su alma Ise-kun.- Contestó Raynalle con una sonrisa.- A pesar de tener la Sacred Gear de Asia-chan, no están ligadas a mi alma.- Dijo ella mientras se sacaba sus anillos.- ¿Ves? Puedo quitármelos sin problemas.

Issei se sorprendió pero le duro poco la sorpresa y le pidió a la peliroja que la reviviera. Rias se acercó a donde estaba la rubia y comenzó con el ritual para traer a la rubia.

* * *

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO.**

 **Espero que el prologo os haya gustado. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Asia vivirá? ¿Issei es descendiente de Son Gokuh? ¿El castaño tiene una hermana mayor? Todo esto se vera en el capitulo 1.**

 **Comentad vuestra opinión en las reviews.**

 **Antes de irme quiero aclarar una cosa.**

 **He decidido darme un descanso en los fics de DXD y algunos que nombrare recién.**

 **¿Motivos?**

 **Mis motivos son que ya no tengo ganas de seguir con mis fics de DXD debido al fandom como está ahora mismo. En mi opinión y pido disculpas para aquellos/as de antemano lo que voy a decir, es debido a los fics de Traición o Abandono, la mayoría de los fics son Copia y Pega de los otros fics. En decir esto no significa que estoy criticando a los fics de traición o abandono, hay algunos que me gusta porque su historia es interesante pero la GRAN mayoría, son casi una copia y pega de como comienza y llega en un punto a aburrirme, ya que meten power ups al castaño y gore sin sentido. Y la verdad no me siento con ganas de escribir algo de DXD debido a que todos quieren una cosa…hacer sufrir a Rias sin motivo o cualquier otro personaje.**

 **Lo siento por decir esto para aquellos/as que se ofenden, cualquiera puede escribir lo que le salga de su alma. Pero estoy cansado que la temática de este fandom sea siempre lo mismo. "TRAICION". Digo ESTE por qué los demás tiene una gran variedad y poco traición, al menos en algunas que conozco.**

 **Asi que decidí tomarme un descanso.**

 **¿Cuándo volveré a subir capítulos o proyectos que estén relacionados con DXD?**

 **No lo se. Debido a mi situación y como está el fandom, creo que será bastante tiempo.**

 **Aparte, antes escribía y subía un cap de cada fic un día a la semana. Pero eso lo deje de hacer debido que tengo cosas que hacer y no tengo el tiempo que tenía antes. No solo me dedico a escribir las 24 horas, también juego a videojuegos, charla con amigos y ver anime/manga. Como dicen algunos "No nos cobran por hacer historias y seguirlas", así que decidí subir caps o fics cuando pueda o tenga ganas.**

 **Esto fics serán los que dejare de subir por el descanso.**

 **1\. Saiyajin no Shison (este proyecto).**

 **2\. Yuuki Rito y las llamas de la voluntad (es de To Love-ru pero es igual).**

 **3\. Knight Of Zodiac Omega DXD.**

 **4\. Flaming Love.**

 **Bien sin más que decir, aquí termina el aviso. Espero que me apoyéis en esto y si no me apoyéis…haya vosotros/as. Pido disculpas por esto pero es lo que pienso, llevo pensando esto mucho tiempo.**

 **Atte: ElswordKirigaya97**


	2. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
